


Casual

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Mentioned Kim Heechul, Top Cho Kyuhyun, minor Heechul x Yesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: This cross-dressing party was not what he expected. Everybody was drunk, in sexy, revealing costumes and... wait, is that bunny’s tail actually a butt plug?   A crack with disappointing plot, about Yesung coming to a party that's not really what the thought it would be, there's a little bit of back story, some smut,  What will happen?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul & Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 9





	Casual

\- Heechul invited me to this cross-dressing party, I’m not sure what to do – Yesung sighed looking at Melo. – Love, you want daddy to stay at home, right?

Yes, he was seriously talking to his dog. The singer was a typical introvert, parties with a lot of strangers weren’t really his favorite place to be in. Heechul nagged him to go out with his AB gang way too many times. He always rejected it, not eager to spent time in a crowd, he preferred quiet places, a small cafe maybe, where he can chill, try a lot of coffee or other drinks, take a selca and relax.

Heechul was a party boy, loud, noisy places were his real home, he was used to have fun with men, women, whoever came to him. Yesung went out with him just once, almost years ago, he took him to a night club, they were drinking a lot of vodka. The younger was dead drunk, he didn’t really know what was going on, he sobered a little only when he felt somebody kissing him. It was a girl he’s never seen before, but that wasn’t the part he was most shocked about. His mouth were occupied by a girl, but he felt an amazing sensation on his shaft. He loudly moaned, pleasure was taking over his body, a strange shiver came over him. He felt his toes curling, a huge wave of pleasure was coming. Strangely while cumming, he opened his eyes and looked down.

Licking and sucking his dick was… Heenim himself. The older looked marvelous, his eyes were clouded by pleasure, his long fingers were caressing Yesung’s long shaft, which now was leaking cum all over his face. It was hot.

Even though Yesung never really thought about his hyung that way, in this moment he was ready to give his virgin body to him. Yeye pushed a girl a little, he didn’t want her (she found a replacement right after, kissing other girl next to her) and pulled Hee closer to him.

They kissed, both of their lips were hungry for more. The younger tasted his own juices, which didn’t even bother him. He just wanted his teammate to touch and lick him more. To feel his heat even closer. They moved as if they were desperate for pleasure. Their tongues fought roughly, nothing around them mattered.

\- How do you like the party now? - Chulie was the one to break the kiss first and asked in a hurry.

\- It’s starting to be better – answered Yesung, who barely could catch his breath. – Hyung, more… - he moaned to older’s ear.

Heechul took off his pants and underwear, leaving his body completely naked and extremely beautiful. The younger saw his package and licked his lips, he felt thirsty, are we going to have sex now? – he thought in an awe. He was a little bit scared, it was his first time and he was going to do it in a dirty club, during what he understood, was an orgy, with his best friend, his AB line bro.

He was too drunk of alcohol and pleasure to stop his teammate. Meanwhile Hee came closer, started touching the younger, caressing and licking his nipples, making him loose all sense of reason. Yesung’s tiny hands found their way to the older’s back, scratching him and making him act even rougher, biting Ye’s skin, leaving red marks all over his upper body.

Surprisingly dongsaeng was the one to touch his hyung’s dick first. He took their both shafts into his hands and started moving them up and down, focusing more on the heads. Quickly another pair of hands, beautiful as the man himself, helped him. Boys were in a hurry, their breaths shortened and both were close to finish.

-Ahhh, Hee… Hechullie… hyung … I’m… coming! – As he stopped talking and moaning, both released their white, sticky cum all over their body’s.

Yesung will never forget the last kiss they shared that night. It was slow, really long and full of earlier suppressed feelings. At the end they sobered enough to walk home and talk about what actually happened. Heechul was sorry for dragging his dongsaeng into his mess, they didn’t really consider themselves as potential boyfriend material. It was just one night full of passion that they enjoyed.

-Hyung, it was my fisr time – shyly said Yesung. He lowered his head as he was talking, trying to hide the blishe that covered his whole face and even part of his ears. He was always honest with Hee, there was no point of hinding a secret then it comes to the older, he knew him too well.

\- I… I know, it’s just you looked so delicious and that girl started to lick your neck, you started moaning, so I… I got jealous and wanted to claim you mine. You came there with me, so… You know how possessive I am of you guys, the alcohol made be loose control, I’m sorry Aesongie. Will you ever forgive me?

Yesung held his hand, and squeezed it for a moment. – You don’t have to say sorry, we both did… what we did today. It was an experience, but not a unpleasant one, it’s just that I’d like us to go past it and remain friends. I hope you don’t mind it and I kinda know that you already have feelings for someone, but not for me. You like Teukie hyung, don’t you?

\- Wha… You really know me well, don’t you? Too bad that old man can’t see it. He’s dating some old noona now, ha! we’ll never be together. –Yesung saw tears forming in his eyes, he hugged the older man and patted his back.

\- I’ll always be there for you, hyung, as your teammate, as your bro, we’re the weird AB line, we’ll always stick together, maybe not as close as tonight, and please don’t make me come to this kind of places again, but you can lean on me, forever!

They cheered themselves up and went to the dorms. The night for them was over, but their friendship wasn’t.

************************************************

And since then I’m still single. Ehhh, ehh, a 37 years old virgin. That’s what I am. Yesung’s thoughts were manifesting themselves in an odd way. He was horny. He might still not have penetrative sex with other people, but he himself knew how to take care of his needs.

Through years he’s learnt a lot about himself, he was not keen on knowing new people, he was most probably a bisexual with preference of men and he was definitely a bottom. At first he was shy about wanting to try some anal toys, but with the time his dildo collection became quite impressive, he was kind of proud of them, though nobody knew about him having it.

He mostly masturbates with his hole imagining .... someone. Having a crush was nothing, but having a crush, who he was working with, was close friends with and even saw naked numerous times, was a little bit different. Yes, he saw them in their whole glory, he knew every little thing about them, location of their every mole, they even flirted as fan service for many years, but that was all.

He never did anything more, making a move could ruin their current relationship, so Yesung wanted to lay off, it was better than making the atmosphere between them unbearable, especially with their busy schedule now.

Maybe I should go with Heechul. My anxiety is one thing, but continuing the loveless life is so tiring.

\- Melo, my sweet child, thank you for helping me decide. I’ll call Chullie right now!

He did as he said. Melo could only look at him in a curious way, as he hurriedly pulled some weird costume out of his closet, changed into it and went out, leaving her guarding their home. “Finally some peace, this man never leaves me alone” – thought Melo as she proceeded to take her well-earned sleep.

************************************************

This cross-dressing party was not what he expected. Everybody was drunk, in sexy, revealing costumes and… wait, is that bunny’s tail actually a butt plug? Yesung was not prepared for what was waiting for him in Heechul’s mansion. It was definitely not a normal cross-dressing party. He came as a vampire. The just wore a white shirt, which had small stains from the red wine he once spilled on his peaceful evening at home, plain, black pants and shoes and a cape. The last piece of his costume was from the one time he was made to go to that sm party, at least I could use it again – he thought.

-Yesex!!! You’ve made it, my friend, don’t you glare at me like that, I’ve told you it’s a normal party, but my standards!

Heechul was beaming, wearing only a Chinese traditional dress, which wasn’t a really traditional as it had suggestively made holes, revealing most of his body. Yesung could tell straight away, that he was naked underneath.

-Hyung, that’s not exactly my jam, I’ll be leaving now…- a sharp pull of this hand stopped him in place.

\- You’re staying. He’s here. – Heechul seamed serious for a moment, then gave Yeye a gummy smile – He’s here, because I’ve told him, that you’re coming.

The older took his dongsaeng’s hand in his and led him further inside. They went through the labyrinth that was Hee’s mansion, until they’ve reached the room with white, tall doors.

-W…ait, hyung, who’s here? What are we doing here, I want to go home. – Yesung was scared, his heart was beating so fast that he thought he might have his anxiety attack.

Heechul saw what was going on with his AB line bro and quickly pulled him in for a hug.

-Shhh, it’s ok, you’re fine, I just know you have someone you like, shh, don’t interrupt me, of course I know, now is the time you talk or… do whatever you want to do here – he winked- nobody is going to disturb your time here and the music outside is loud enough to cancel all the noises you may make.

The younger blushed heavily, he knew…

\- Now, no further stalling, go in, you’ve got this, kid. Don’t waste any more time! – Heechul in one smooth move opened the doors, pushed Yeye in and locked them.

\- Have fun!!! - Shouted the older away.

************************************************

Yesung fell down. Immediately he felt strong pair of hands pulling him up to a standing position.

-He fooled you as well? – the voice asked.

\- I guess. Were you also tricked about the “normal” cross-dressing party?

\- Oh yes, have you seen the bunny?

\- Hahahaha, exactly, I think I’m going to be traumatized. – laughed happily Yesung. He felt comfortable, as always with this man’s companion. They chatted as they always would.

\- So…, ekhem, hyung… I think that I know why, Chullie hyung locked us in here.

\- You do? – The older was shocked. Did he figure out my feelings?

\- Yeah, it’s because… I need to apologize to you. I’m sorry about everything, I shouldn’t have teased you so much.

Ahh, so that’s it. He just want to say sorry and we’ll be back to the same point. I’ll still have a crush on him, and he’ll be oblivious to it?

\- No! – Yesung shouted, which shocked both of them. – That’s not the reason. It’s not about the way you tease and annoy me, you can’t be so blind to not see I absolutely adore you. Not only that, I admire your voice, I love the way you walk, the way your eyes look when you genuinely smile and your lips curve into o bow – he stepped closed and put a hand under the younger’s chin – every time I see you, my mind is cloudy, I forget that to say and how to act around you – his other tiny had started caressing the man’s cheek – there’s not enough words to describe what makes you perfect in my eyes, just that…

Yesung was interrupted by a kiss. Their lips crushed until the older gave in and parted his. Yeye didn’t know how to act, he never anticipated that kind of answer. He needed to say the most important word that were on a tip of his tongue.

\- I love you!

\- I love you!

Both said it at the same time. Kyuhyun finally could breathe. He was not alone, his hyung, Yesec he adored really loved him too.

\- Kyu – whispered the older closing the distance between them yet again. – Do you mean that, are you sure that you want to be with me?

\- Yes hyung, hahahaha, I do, I do, I do, I do… - he lifted Yesung and started spinning with him, their laughter filled the room before it turned into a deep kiss between them.

No more words were needed, they both just wanted to feel closer to each other. Kyuhyun carefully put Yesung on the sofa, making sure the older is comfortable. The kiss hurried, neither of them knew when their hands started caressing each other.

Kyu was already working on Yesung’s nipples, carefully touching them, then squeezing until the older started moaning really hard. The other’s hand found their way to his doesangs pants. He opened his fly, releasing younger’s erection.

Kyuhyun panted, he was overstimulated by his lover’s touch, smell, heat. He wanted to eat him whole.

\- Lube! – Yesung was the one to break their kiss and yell a little too loudly.

\- Hyung, - the younger was clearly confused – what?

\- We need lube, I need it, otherwise you can’t put it in! Heechul must have prepared something, just you wait.

As the older pushed Kyu away, he started searching for the items he mentioned, he checked the shelves, cabinet, then turned to the nightstand next to the huge bed. Aha! I found it, he thought, he smiled in triumph, turned around to see his dongsaeng standing right behind him.

-Hyung, are you sure about it? From what I know, it’s your first time, so maybe we should stop. I mean, I want to do it, but I treasure you too much to make you… - he couldn’t finish his words as Yesung already pushed him onto the bad.

\- Yes, I’m sure, I’m ready Kkuru, I want you as much as you want me, I practiced a lot for this moment – he smiled evilly.

\- You’ve practi – he couldn’t even finish his sentence. Yesung was already on top of him, he stripped him off completely, then proceed to take off his own clothes.

The older might not have an experience with humans, but he know what he likes, after kissing his new boyfriend on the lips, the proceeded lower, to kiss and suck on his neck. Then his hands and tongue started making marks on his lower abdomen, Yesung made sure to kiss every mark and scar Kyu had.

When he has finally reached the final destination, the younger’s dick was already standing strong, leaking a little bit of precum, which his hyung licked with pleasure. His hands were touching the long shaft up and down, carefully pulling his balls until Kyuhyun became a moaning mess.

Yeye loved that he was in control, he wanted to give his man as much pleasure as he could, so he opened and then licked his lips, finally taking Kyu’s dick into his mouth. It was his first time sucking someone, but seeing how the younger reacted, he got encouraged and started deepthroating him. His head was going up and down and Kyuhyun’s hands were holding his hair, giving him the rhythm he needed.

Three more long thrust and Kkru was spilling his cum inside his lover’s mouth.

\- Hyung … ahhh. AHHH… are you alright?, omg, I’m so sorry.

Kyuhyun only now has realized what he's done, Yesung was spilling the rest of his seed from his mouth, after swallowing most of it. He looked like a mess, a sexy, hot mess, having his white juices dropping down his neck, which now looked even more delicious than always.

The older was so happy he could pleasure his boyfriend that his own dick was leaking precum like crazy. He took the lube he found previously, took a condom on his fingers and started preparing himself for the ride of his life.

Quickly Kyuhyun turned him over, now Yeye was under him. The younger carefully started fingering his lover’s hole, starting with one finger, then adding another one, one more, until Yesung was in ecstasy. Kyu did not fail to find his prostate and graze it every time his fingers, covered in condom and lube, were going in and out of him.

Both of them were ready. Kyu checked once more if Yesung really wanted it and started putting his dick inside. Slowly, not to hurt the older, he started touching his dick as well, one more shallow thurst and he was all inside.

Yeye looked down, he felt complete, he was so happy, that with the outmost adoration touched a bulge that appeared on his usually flat stomach. We’re together, we finally are. Tears started falling down for his eyes, his body shivered.

\- N…no hyung, what’s wrong, are you hurt, what do I do, should I take it out? – Kyuhyun was clearly panicked, he looked at Yeye’s face after awhile and was terrified. Am I the only one enjoying it. Omg, is he regretting it?!

\- I love you Kkuru, I’m happy, I feel do good, love, more, do it faster…a..ahhh…

Their lovemaking continued, Kyu started going faster and Yesung’s hips caught his rhythm, they we’re on the edge, each thrust brought them closer and finally they got what they were chasing, the most intense orgasm both of them have ever had in their lives.

They fell on the bed, exhausted, but fulfilled. Kyuhyun gently kissed Yesec’s forehead and the other caressed his cheek. In this moment they had everything they wanted, themselves.

\- Listen, hyung, about the thing you said, that you have practice, hmmm, what did you mean?

\- Oh that? It’s just that I’ve been developing my ass for the last 10 years,- the older yawned - I need to introduce you to my dildo collection. – said sleepy Yeye and soon after fell asleep, leaving Kyuhyun wide awake, a little bit scared and curious as hell. Well maybe he didn’t know his hyung as well as he thought, but he had his whole life to get to know him completely.

The end


End file.
